


At Long Last.

by Amancer_Sunrise



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancer_Sunrise/pseuds/Amancer_Sunrise
Summary: The Hero's spirit finally shattered,dead.The phantom stared, laughing maniacally as screams of agony filled the hall from the remaining Hero's."At long last,"the Demon speaks,"The Hero's of old and new shall perish and the world shall be swallowed in Darkness once and for all."
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	At Long Last.

**Author's Note:**

> This has angst. Like. whew. when will i stop hurting these boys? never

The hall was surrounded by an echo of screams, eyes having been forced to watch in horror at the sight before them all. Eight Hero's watching through tears of rage, sadness, guilt as one another stands front and center, blade in his trembling hand. There is a dark red color that stains his clothes, stains the floor as if a river of red. The Hero is exhausted, but he knows he cannot falter. He cannot lose, for losing means his spirit shall be shattered and thus, those behind him will leave so many behind. His own life means little to him, but it was the lives behind him he wished to save. Chains rattle more loudly than their screams in his ears, a small reminder that he must do this alone, even if his body pleas to finally give in to the wounds.

His eyes, usually filled with understanding, care and love, now fixed into a glare. Anger and hatred are all he feels as he struggles to catch his breath, his chest hurting as he does so. One of his lungs _must've_ collapsed; how he's still walking must be the sheer will power by the Gods above.

_"Oh,_ _Skychild_ _,"_ the Phantom that haunted his very nightmares speaks, a smirk on it's features, _"How you have fallen."_

The Hero grits his teeth and charges once more, swinging with everything he has, however, the way he is brushed aside tells him it's not _enough._ He is pushed to the floor after a harsh shove, landing with a hard _'thud'._ It hurts, Hylia above, everything _aches._ But he can't stop. He can't stop. _He can't stop._

The others call out in a panic.

_"Leave him alone!"_

_"Yeah! Fight us instead freak!"_

_"You don't have to do this, Sky!"_

But he does.

Who else but _he?_ This creature was a phantom of the fear that resided deep in his heart. This phantom manifested from _him,_ from _his_ failure to keep himself under control. 

Just as the others behind him.

They all existed mostly from _his_ failures. _His_ inability to put an end to the Demon King once and for all before he uttered those words. Everything happened because of _him._

The Hero, if he could even call himself that, feels his eyes water before he could stop it. The clenching and painful ache no longer being felt from physical wounds, but the mental burdens he's been forced to bare.

"I'm sorry," he speaks, hearing the footsteps behind him inching closer. He looks to his friends, the others he had learned and grow to care for so deeply. He could see the terrified looks they all give him. The way the other Hero's begin to panic almost. He's sorry for that too. But he laughs, a bitter sweet one, a smile one his face. "I'm sorry, I have failed you all. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough." He watches the way the Veteran shakes his head, angry tears falling too fast down his cheeks. The way the Rancher stared, a horrified expression frozen on his face, his eyes watered. The way the Champion fought against the chains, his entire body shaking as he screams. The way the Sailor cries, openly and unapologetically loud. The way the traveler cries in silence, his bangs covering his face. The way the Captain almost looks as if he's pleading for this to be a dream. The way the Blacksmith eyes seemed to expose just everything he was feeling, fighting to remain calm, even if he wanted to break down on the spot.

Then the Hero finally looked to their Leader.

The foot steps stop.

_"Say goodbye."_

The blade raises and the Hero screams, finally breaking, hot tears falling down his cheeks, watching the way their Leader's single eye had been wide. Wide in fear. Wide in anger. Wide in hurt.

"I'm _sorry,"_ he calls out, "Please, _please,_ ** _please, forgive me."_**

The blade comes down and the Hero can taste the steel in the back of his throat for that split second before the bitter tang of iron takes over completely.

There is screaming, but it's quickly falling so far in the back. His eyes roll back, his body going still. The Phantom smirks as it looks up at those remaining.

It simply waves.

_"Without the Hero's Spirit to be passed,"_ it speaks, laughter bubbling out of it, _"You all should begin to say goodbye."_

It happened within a matter of seconds. The Blacksmith is the first to feel it, the numbing feeling at his finger tips. The shorter Hero looking ever so slight, unsure of what to expect, but panic settling in his core upon realizing what was happening.

He was fading.

And just like him, the others began to fade. A painful process. 

The Hero's spirit finally shattered, _dead._

The phantom stared, laughing maniacally as screams of agony filled the hall from the remaining Hero's. _"At long last,"_ the Demon speaks, _"The Hero's of old and new shall perish and the world shall be swallowed in Darkness once and for all."_

It laughs once more, watching the others vanish one by one.

At long _last._

**Author's Note:**

> The shortest Linked Universe fic i have ever posted and everyone is fucking dead? jesus also sorry, its 1am here and I saw on LUWriting prompts to write sky dying and what happens to the other Links and my hc is if Sky dies, so do the others so-


End file.
